


It's Different Now

by Aintzane411



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Tumblr: otpprompts, just a short thing with these two boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintzane411/pseuds/Aintzane411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr user otpprompts. Virgil walks in on Richie standing in front of the mirror and looking sad. Kind of set in the same 'verse as By Any Other Name, but def can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Different Now

Virgil walked into the bedroom to the familiar sight of Richie standing in front of the mirrored closet doors wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his binder. It wasn’t the first time Virgil had found him like this. He had lost track of how often Richie stood there, scrutinizing every inch of his body.

Richie turned to the side, running his hands over his well-worn binder and down the fine trail of hair that had recently appeared on his lower stomach. He felt the curve of his hips beneath his waistband before stepping forward to take a close look at his face and the fine blond hairs that were finally sprouting from his chin. Tilting his head, he let his fingers wander about his face, feeling how round and soft it still felt.

“Hey,” Virgil said softly, stepping up behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist and rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder. “How long have you been wearing your binder?” he asked.

Richie shrugged, not taking his eyes off of his reflection. “Nine, ten hours? Something like that.”

Virgil’s hands toyed with the bottom of the tight garment. “Too long. Take a break. We can cover the mirror and cuddle under the blankets. Or maybe some video games, or a movie?”

“Okay, but first look at how handsome I look.” Richie smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

Surprised, Virgil laughed and kissed Richie’s cheek. “Damn right. I’ve got the most attractive man in all of Dakota as my boyfriend.”

“I’ve never felt handsome before,” Richie said quietly, leaning into Virgil. “Like, at prom, I knew I looked nice, and it felt so fucking good. But it’s different now.”

“I guess those hormones are doing their job, then.”

Richie turned around in Virgil’s arms and kissed him gently. “I guess they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt this was based on (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131749412218/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-looking-in-the-mirror)


End file.
